


Entre Narcose et Psychose

by Lastel



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: ( Or maybe not ? ), Ah yeah right ─ Overhaul, At first everything is all right, But All That comes Later, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, Children, Chisaki Kai | Overhaul and Takami Keigo | Hawks are Childhood Friends, Eight Bullets, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, How come it's NOT a tag ??, I mean ... Overhaul., I mean ... we're talking about Overhaul, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Like. Overhaul is a warning in himself, M/M, Mental Instability, OVERHAUL., Overhaul is a Good Friend, The Shie Hassaikai as Family, Yakuza, Yakuza Alphonse, Yakuza Edward, Yakuza Shenanigans, Yakuza Takami Keigo | Hawks, germaphobia, no beta we die like men, until he's not
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastel/pseuds/Lastel
Summary: Le Vieux avait un faible pour les enfants, tout le clan le savait. Sur deux pattes ou sur quatre, tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un jeune abandonné était recueilli sous son aile.Edward lui en serait toujours reconnaissant, pour avoir donné à Alphonse et lui une occasion de recommencer leur vie, leur avoir donné une nouvelle famille prête à les accepter : lui, Al, Keigo, Kai …La vie était belle, chez les Shie Hassaikai....Puis vintRewind....( Et, rétrospectivement, Eri n'avait été que l'étincelle qui enflamma la poudrière. )...( Kai n'était pas le seul à toujours avoir été …étrange. )
Relationships: Alphonse Elric & Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric & Edward Elric & Winry Rockbell, Chisaki Kai | Overhaul & Alphonse Elric, Chisaki Kai | Overhaul & Edward Elric, Chisaki Kai | Overhaul & Kurono Hari | Chronostasis, Chisaki Kai | Overhaul & Takami Keigo | Hawks, Kurono Hari | Chronostasis & Alphonse Elric, Kurono Hari | Chronostasis & Edward Elric, Kurono Hari | Chronostasis & Takami Keigo | Hawks, Takami Keigo | Hawks & Alphonse Elric, Takami Keigo | Hawks & Edward Elric, Winry Rockbell & Kurono Hari | Chronostasis





	Entre Narcose et Psychose

**Author's Note:**

> Chalut à tous ^owo^ !
> 
> Voici une autre fic ( encore ? qu'est-ce que j'ai en ce moment ? ) ! Contrairement à la série " Un feu bleu, reflété dans tes yeux ", il ne s'agit pas d'un Crossover entre FMA et Mha à proprement parler : je me contente de larguer les frères Elric chez les Préceptes, il n'y aura pas d'alchimie, vous n'allez pas voir Overhaul déblatérer à des moments randoms sur la transmutation humaine.
> 
> Dans l'autre série par contre ... Je veux dire, je ne peux **pas** être la seule à avoir remarqué les similitudes entre son Alter et l'alchimie ?? Même qu'il y a les mêmes petits rectangles dans la transmutation ??
> 
> ( Mais pour montrer tout ça, il faudrait déjà que je la publie, donc que je mette mes notes en ordre, et ça, c'est pas gagné ... )
> 
> Contrairement à ce que montre le prologue, le livre ne sera pas centré uniquement sur Hawks : je n'ai pas encore décidé de la mise en écriture du reste de la fic, mais la première partie sera principalement à travers les yeux d'Edward et d'Alphonse, et commencera par leur arrivée chez les Yakuzas.
> 
> Pour ceux qui se demanderait ce qui advient de mes deux autre grosses fics ( Prophecies Gone Haywire et An Ancient Blood ), ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne les abandonne pas. Il faut juste que je débarasse ma tête de toutes les idées insistantes qui se mettent en travers de mon imagination, et après, peut-être que je réussirai à écrire un chapitre de AAB sans avoir Ed ou Al en visiteurs suprise et squatteurs obstinés ...

_Ses ailes brûlaient._

_Un feu noir et or, un oiseau violet qui lui rongeait le dos, se mêlant au rouge de ses plumes qui se changeaient lentement en cendre._

_Il courait._

_Il dévalait le labyrinthe souterrain qui parraissait infini, se tordant et mouvant avec lui, l'éloignant toujours plus de la sortie._

_Il était aveugle._

_Un bandeau impossible à défaire lui enserrait le crâne et le plongeait dans les ténèbres, et pourtant il voyait avec une clareté incroyable les murs gris qui défilaient, les cuirasses qui glissaient entre les bouteilles de liqueur sur les étagères de bois riche pour le suivre dans sa fuite._

_Il était sourd._

_Le battement de son cœur était trop effréné pour qu'il pût percevoir quoi que ce fût d'autre, néanmoins il entendait avec précision les pas tranquilles quelque part derrière lui, qui résonnaient et se démultipliaient, qui l'accompagnaient, là, près de ses oreilles, une allure lente et qui pourtant le rattrapait, un pas pour trois des siens, un pas pour trente des siens ..._

_La sortie était là._

_Il s'engouffra à l'extérieur, le ciel s'ouvrant à son regard bandé, un soleil bleu pulsant quelques fois à l'horizon avant de sombrer vers le nadir. Malgré sa disparition, il faisait toujours aussi clair qu'en plein jour._

_Les pas se rapprochaient._

_Il n'osait pas se retourner, parce que l'autre le rattraperait s'il faisait ça. Au lieu de quoi, il se dirigea vers le bord du balcon, si haut dans les airs qu'on ne distinguait même plus les montagnes en contrebas._

_( Mais c'est vrai qu'il ne pouvait pas voir. Pourquoi alors voyait-il ? )_

_Il étira ses ailes, les plumes bruissant à ses oreilles sourdes, et se jeta dans le vide, avant qu'un puissant battement ne l'élançât plus haut, plus haut et plus loin de la souffrance qui était presque sur lui,_ _plus haut — plus haut ─_

_─ Mais il n'avait plus d'ailes, réalisa-t-il, et levant le regard il vit qu'il tombait en chute libre, tête la première vers une mer d'yeux jaunes et qui ne clignaient pas._

Il bondit hors du lit, percutant violemment le mur en face de lui.

_Je-Je-JE DOIS-IL ARRIVE-JE─_

Se reculant, son dos fut recouvert par quelque chose de doux, et il en _sentait_ le froufrou qui ─

─Ses plumes.

**_Ses plumes._ **

Elles étaient là. Dans sa panique, il les avaient inconsciemment rappelée, et elles s'étaient raccrochées sur les ailes qu'il dépouillait pour dormir plus confortablement.

**_Mes ailes._ **

Elles étaient là. Là, intactes, un peu engourdies car il les avaient sans doute écrasées dans son sommeil, ou peut-être qu'il s'était fait l'équivalent d'un torticolis en se jetant de son nid.

**_Je ..._ **

Il prit une inspiration tremblante.

_**Je ...** _

_**Inspire.** _

**_Expire._ **

**_Inspire._ **

**_Expire._ **

**_Tout va bien, maintenant._ **

Ses ailes étaient là, là, intactes, elles étaient là, et lui n'était plus _**là-bas**_.

_...vers une mer d'yeux jaunes et qui─_

Il fut secoué d'un spasme, et n'atteignit les toilettes que juste à temps avant de vider le contenu de son estomac. La bile amère lui brûla _─ un feu noir or et violet qui lui rongeait le dos ─_

─ la gorge, ses cheveux étaient collés à son visage par la sueur, lui tombant dans les yeux comme ─ _un bandeau impossible à défaire lui enserrait le crâne et le plongeait dans ─_

─ si baignés d'huile, le cœur battant à la chamade _─ trop effréné pour qu'il pût percevoir quoi que ─_

─ Nii-chan ... ?

Il sursauta et sa nuque craqua tant son mouvement de tête fut brusque. Inconsciemment, ses serres se resserrèrent sur la cuvette, ses plumes se durcissant légèrement alors qu'il se retournait ...

... et croisa de grands yeux rouges, tout écarquillés et effrayés, abritant en eux une lueur hantée.

\- Eri ... ? croissa-t-il, son larynx comme griffé par des milliers de petites aiguilles.

Elle se tenait à l'encadrement de la porte, se raccrochant éperdument à la peluche de licorne qu'il lui avait offerte, revêtue d'un de ses T-shirts trop large pour elle et qui lui tombait jusqu'aux genoux, pieds nus et les bras ─

_─ bandés de couches impossiblement épaisses de gaze lourde, qui lui coupaient la circulation du sang et laisseraient de cruelles marques de leurs plis mais elles disparaîtraient aussitôt parce que ─_

─ agités d'un petit grelottement.

Elle s'approcha à pas timides, sans bruit aucun, et s'arrêta près de lui. Elle ne lui demanda pas ce qu'il faisait là, ni lui pourquoi elle était toujours éveillée malgré l'heure tardive.

Dieu sait qu'ils avaient eu assez de nuits ainsi pour que les mots fussent inutiles, déjà dits, épuisés, comme une vieille comptine que tous les enfants de l'orphelinat connaissent.

Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui, et son étreinte lui fut rendue. Il replia ses ailes _─ brûlaient un feu noir or et violet ─_

─ autour de leurs silhouettes frêles _─ un oiseau de feu qui leur rongeait ─_

_─_ et osa fermer un peu les yeux.

**_Je suis là elle est là elles sont là on est là on est là tout va bien tout va bien tout va bien_ **

* * *

\- Wow, mec. T'as une tête de déterré ! **─ T'as l'air en pleine forme !**

Haiko sourit, les yeux pétillants, répondant d'une voix enjouée :

\- Nah, c'est rien, t'inquiètes ! Je te ressers ?

Twice acquiesça avec enthousiasme, facilement rassuré par l'expression charmeuse du barman, buvant un autre verre et commençant à chanter _Vive le vent_ avec Toga.

Toutefois, tous ne furent à dupes à son élusion.

\- Follet ? murmura Dabi quand il passa près de lui.

_Feu Follet_ , l'avait appelé l'autre un jour, et depuis le surnom était resté.

Il croisa son regard bleu _─ pulsant quelque fois avant de sombrer vers ─_

─ et fut surpris d'y lire une pointe d'inquiétude.

Le Vilain n'était pas du genre à _ressentir_ de l'inquiétude pour qui ou quoi que ce fût, encore moins à la _montrer_.

_J'ai vraiment **si** mauvaise mine ?_

Dabi haussa un sourcil et il réalisa qu'il tardait à répondre, s'étant perdu dans la contemplation de la bouteille de liqueur _─ sur les étagères de bois riche pour le ─_

─ qu'il tenait entre les mains.

Haiko sourit encore, le visage radieux tourné vers Dabi tandis qu'il écrasait impitoyablement le spectre angoissé de Keigo et le reléguait à la crypte à laquelle il appartenait ; et sifflota :

\- Si si, tout va bien ! J'ai juste pas vu l'heure passer hier soir !

Il poursuivit son chemin d'un train allègre, ignorant et le regard sceptique et les râles aux tréfonds de son cœur, inscouciant et libre.

( Mais alors que les yeux attentifs ne le quittaient pas de la soirée, se vrillant dans son dos exposé, il déploya instinctivement les ailes, avant de se rappeler qu'il n'en avait pas. )


End file.
